We have recently developed new techniques whereby acid secretion and buffer content of the stomach can be measured in humans. Using these methods we have to study normal gastric physiology in humans in much the same way as has been previously possible only in animals with a gastric pouch. The methods will be used to examine the pathophysiology of duodenal ulcer.